Stars in the Sky
by Boop-Ba-Doop
Summary: They look at the stars and they close their eyes, so what if they're not all together?


Luffy pulled his knees up to his chest and looked out to sea. He lifted his head slightly to gaze at the stars before closing his eyes and thinking...

 _Zoro..._

 **Zoro sheathed his sword as the straw dummy was cut in two, the torso falling on the grass with a soft thud. He stretched for a moment and sat down laying his swords down beside him on the sand. A smile settled onto his face. The Swordsman looked to the stars and closed his eyes.**

 _Nami..._

 **Nami grinned triumphantly and held a large bag of beri against the night sky. Her hand fell back down to her side, still clutching the bag, her eyes remaining firmly glued in the air above. A sigh escaped and she rolled her shoulders. The Navigator looked to the stars and closed her eyes.**

 _Usopp..._

 **Usopp yawned, he had forgone sleep to work on a few inventions he'd thought up and carefully planned the night before. He tossed the screwdriver onto the rest of his tools and shivered almost imperceptibly in the cool breeze. The Sniper looked to the stars and closed his eyes.**

 _Sanji..._

 **Sanji stood on a cliff overlooking the jagged rocks below. He leaned against one of the many tall trees surrounding the area and put a cigarette in his mouth before lighting it. He let out a breath of smoke and watched it disappear. The Cook looked to the stars and closed his eyes.**

 _Chopper..._

 **Chopper sat down, legs dangling precariously over the edge of the colossal structure reaching miles above the dark clouds. He breathed in the scent of cherry blossoms drifting on the wind far beneath him, soft pink petals floating by. The Doctor looked to the stars and closed his eyes.**

 _Robin..._

 **Robing calmly closed her book with a small, content smile. She leaned back on her wooden chair and gently placed her book on the side table. Standing up and walking to the window, she sat on the sil, relaxed and happy. The Archaeologist looked to the stars and closed her eyes.**

 _Franky..._

 **Franky lifted his googles as the last sparks died away. He grinned as he looked at the metal beauty. There were still many blueprints to finish and and weapons to be made, but that could wait for tomorrow. He cracked his knuckles. The Shipwright looked to the stars and closed his eyes.**

 _Brook..._

 **Brook quietly placed his violin next to his side as he finished a new song about his crew. Sappy though it may have been, Brook was proud with the finished product. Empty sockets fondly stared upon the sea. The Musician looked to the stars and closed his eyes- not that he had any! Yo ho ho!**

 _... ... ..._

Luffy fell on his back, one hand absently holding his precious hat in place, the other by his side. He thought of his adventures, his dreams, the people he'd befriended... Smoker, Garp, Kuma... His brothers, Ace and Sabo, his home, his hat... Shanks and the rest of the Red Hair pirates. Rayleigh, Jimbe, Ivankov, Law, Buggy, Mr. 3, Bon Clay, Bellamy, Vivi, Coby, Hachi, Hancock...

And his crew- no, Nakama. Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook...

He grinned, he knew they were with him. He will always protect them just as they will always protect him.

...

 _All right! I'm off! I'm gonna be … the_ _King of the Pirates_ _!  
If you can't protect your captain, your ambition is worthless...  
_ _You really think we'd risk our lives out of pity?  
I'm saying that guns aren't for threats; they're for actions.  
I decided long ago that I'm gonna be King of the Pirates, and if I have to die fighting for that, then I die.  
A man… dies when people forget him.  
_ _The world. What a glorious place! Seek freedom, and it will lie stretched out before your eyes. If the endless dream guides your restless spirit, seize it! Raise your flag and stand tall._ _  
_ _Luffy…help me  
_ _I don't intend to run, I don't intend to be killed, I don't intend to forgive you.  
I WANNA LIVE!  
You won't get your way with the seas, or my friends, CAUSE I WON'T LET YOU!  
It's not like thanks are something I can eat.  
Doesn't matter who you're born to… Everyone's still a child of the sea!  
_...

The Captain looked to the stars and closed his eyes.


End file.
